


Я греюсь в синее (твоя кожа делает то же самое)

by Krezh12



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, No happy ending here, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krezh12/pseuds/Krezh12
Summary: Синий - это их цвет.





	Я греюсь в синее (твоя кожа делает то же самое)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Bask in Ol' Blue (Your Skin Does Too)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/620702) by [fandomfrolics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfrolics/pseuds/fandomfrolics). 



> "I Bask in Ol' Blue (Your Skin Does Too)" translation which was first published in 2015 on Ficbook.
> 
> Для названия взята строчка из песни Мэтью Райана 'Return To Me'; в примечаниях (после коллапсионного и коллапсируещего нутро прочтения) пару слов от автора.
> 
> [весь текст - нечто потрясающее]

Синий — это их цвет.

Синий, как небо на следующий день после сражения; небо, изрешеченное пятнами ослепительного света из неестественного пурпура, смертоносного черного смога и невинной лазури, на фоне которого они пожимают друг другу руки — тихое согласие и мимолетное прощание.

Синий, как узкая полоска ковра, который упаковывает Тони, чтобы взять его с собой в новую квартиру Стива, утверждая, что красный для уважающего себя капитана слишком прозаичен, когда тот хлопает его по спине и приглашает в гости.

Синий, как глаза Стива с маленькими лучиками морщинок в их уголках, появляющихся тогда, когда он улыбается Тони — они пересекаются взглядами над головами присутствующих, и никто этого не видит — во время того, как остальные мстители дружески бранятся; Стив безмолвно призывает к терпению, пока продолжается спор, а потом всё смазывается, будто перемотанный фильм, и ударяет Тони прямо в живот, когда он понимает, что это может значить.

Синий, как любимая для Стива машина Тони, не пастельная и совершенная, как дорогой Роадстер, но хорошо оснащенная, как скрипучий Мустанг, на котором уже облупилась краска — первая машина Тони и место, где они впервые поцеловались.

Синий, как материал, из которого сделан костюм Стива — патриотический, сшитый по ретро-моде и, по словам Тони, недостаточно плотный, потому что он ужасающе отвратно защищает Стива буквально везде, но упускает все те части тела, за которые действительно стоит беспокоиться.

Синий, как свечение дугового реактора в груди Тони, успокоительно играющее на коже Стива, когда они лежат в темноте и их тихое дыхание смешивается; ложась, они берегут друг друга от кошмаров ночи, и мягкое звучание пульса становится синонимом безопасности и комфорта.

Синий, как вода — необъяснимо прозрачная и холодом отдающая в каждой кости — давящая со всех сторон, наполняющая легкие и крадущая воздух, как каждая из улыбок Тони; такая, из-за которой не можешь ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть до тех пор, пока грудь не начинает болеть, а голова кружиться; до тех пор, пока его не поглощает расширяющаяся темнота, затапливая всю соленую бирюзу вокруг так, что приходит понимание: всё, борьба закончена.

Синий, как губы Стива — похолодевшие, бескровные и ледяные на ощупь, — когда Тони судорожно поднимается после того, как пытается придать им мягкий розовый оттенок, касаясь своими — окрасить их в такой цвет, в какой они должны быть окрашены.

Синий — это тот цвет, который подарил Тони жизнь, предотвратил остановку его сердца, дал ему возможность двигаться. Синий — это тот цвет, который подарил Тони Стива.

И, синий — это тот цвет, который украл Стива у Тони.

**Author's Note:**

> То самое примечание автора, указываемое в конце: "Стив умирает. ПРОСТИТЕ МЕНЯ".


End file.
